Sunfire
by VivaJayne
Summary: Mirajane loves sunny days, but one particular member of the guild does not. Can Mira find out why Laxus has been shooting daggers at her every time she watches the sunrise? Miraxus One-Shot. Explicit Lemon, rated M for a reason! If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read!


**Hello everyone! Here's my contribution to the M Rated Miraxus fandom, a shameless, steamy lemon! Nothing really you need to know here, background wise. So just proceed and enjoy!**

 **Bonus theory that may or may not be related to this story: when Miraxus becomes canon (I say 'when' and I MEAN 'when'), I think they would have totally wild and intense sex. Because, I mean, Mira is pretty pervy… and well, just** _ **look**_ **at Laxus.**

Sunfire

Sun. Mira's best days always started with the sun. It was bright, soothing, warm, and so very alive. It gave her life just to be beneath it, soaking the rays into her pale, porcelain skin. No matter how hard she tried, she could never contain the sun. It danced over her skin but left no mark, leaving her an untouched virgin of the darkened skin of summer.

Not for lack of trying, she added with a mental sigh. A light breeze brushed over her body, stirring the grass so that it caressed her skin in such a way that almost tickled, but hadn't quite crossed the threshold. It would be well into morning by now, and if she knew her guild as well as she thought she did, then the early risers would be wondering where she was.

Even still, the scent of vegetation in the air was strong and enticing. She didn't want to leave, if she could help it. The flowers were in full bloom, scattering petals and pollen throughout the air like confetti, spreading their love and beauty to all corners of the earth. Mira could stay amongst them forever, if that were possible.

With a burst of determination, she hoisted herself up from the forest floor, dusting stray leaves and specs of dirt from her flowing blue gown. She'd chosen a light outfit for today, to honor the special occasion. After all, the first day of summer was her favorite day of the year. It brought with it life, and fun, and nature, all things Mira strived to embody in her everyday life.

A bird sounded to her right, wings fluttering in the trees as she startled it into flight with her sudden movement. She smiled, falling into step on the same path she used every day the sun was out. The little clearing of trees was Mira's favorite place in the whole world; she felt so free and connected with nature when she laid in the middle of the circle, feeling every rush of wind, every blade of grass, every little creature that dared to venture near her. She felt at home.

She'd found the spot while roaming the woods one day, looking for ingredients for her next menu at the guild. It was a happy accident, one that had her departing her room early in the morning to experience the sunrise in a natural setting.

It was a sharp contrast to the Fairy Tail guildhall, which was in full swing by the time she pushed her way through the door. The place was half empty, with most of their members being young over sleepers that wouldn't show their faces until noon at least, but the ones who did make an appearance were lively and ready to start the day.

Mirajane rounded the bar, smiling happily in return to the various 'good morning's she received as she made her way daintily to the kitchen. Someone had already begun her morning ritual, placing water on boil for coffee and tea. Mira set about busying herself, preparing for the onslaught of orders she was bound to receive once the others started to get hungry.

"Good morning Mirajane," Makarov greeted, tipping his hat to her as he exited his office. Mira grinned at him cheerfully, offering him a cup of coffee before he went on his way.

"You have to have something to kick-start your morning," She insisted, pouring a mug for him despite the multiple declines she received. "Don't you remember what happened last time you left for a meeting without coffee?"

Makarov's face darkened comically, accepting the steaming cup with an embarrassed sigh. He would never forget the time he'd almost called a member of the Magic Council a, now what had he said exactly? A… cotton-headed ninny, a slip up that had almost cost him his head.

"You'll have your hands full today, Mira" Makarov muttered, nursing his wounded pride whilst trying to make small talk. "It's hot, so there'll be a crowd."

"It's nothing I can't handle," She assured him, lining containers of milk and sugar to deliver to various tables. "If I need help, one of the girls will volunteer I'm sure."

Makarov hummed in his throat, downing the rest of his coffee in one swift gulp. Mira never liked coffee, and it astounded her that anyone could drink it black like the Master did. He seemed to enjoy it, though, as his eyes lit up almost immediately after the cup was drained.

"Just be on your toes," He nodded, pulling at his jacket as he stepped towards the front door. "They're a lively bunch."

Lively indeed, she thought fondly. Fairy Tail had a way of livening up any of her days, even the worst ones, and for that she loved her guild family. As she stepped out with trays of drinks for the morning visitors, she was reminded yet again of how much she truly relied on the energy of her home. Every person met her with excitement and appreciation, a lively bunch if such a thing ever existed.

Well, all except for one.

He was giving her that look. The one he always seemed to bear, but with a slight twist that she could never put her finger on. The routine was almost always the same with Laxus; she would place his coffee on the table in front of him, greet him with a smile and a 'good morning', offer milk and sugar, and wait. He would nod to her as she approached, stare at the table, and then back at her for the briefest of moments with a look in his eyes that spoke of disapproval, condescendence, and general upset.

Sunny mornings were always Mira's favorite, but they seemed to be his least.

"Good morning Laxus," Mirajane chirped deliberately, putting a bit more bounce in her step than was strictly necessary. He grunted a reply, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly with what looked like annoyance. Mira ignored it, continuing with her start-of-the-day small talk as though he weren't reminding her of a sodden grey cloud. "Anything interesting planned for today?"

"No," His voice was low and rough, but rich, despite his bad temper. Mira always pictured him as a jazz singer of some kind, if only he could muster a melody.

"Well that sounds boring," She mused, absentmindedly arranging the cutlery at the table. Laxus grunted again, possibly more in annoyance than dismissal, but she couldn't tell. "There are much better ways to spend a day than sitting around here."

"I'm sure," And he was quiet again. Being a man of little words, it was difficult to have a conversation with Laxus on a regular basis, but especially on warm, sunny days like this. It was as though the sun sapped all the energy from him and left a seething ball of hateful indifference in its wake.

"You should get out and enjoy nature," She continued, knowing that the best way to speak to Laxus was to provide most of the conversation herself. "It's a beautiful day, go to the park or take a walk, I'm sure someone would go with you if you didn't want to go alone."

"You go off on your own every morning," The venom in Laxus's voice was palpable; it genuinely took her off guard for a brief moment. Although he was usually prickly, he was not often spiteful or mean. At least not since he'd been readmitted to the guild. Mirajane shook herself back into gear, holding her smile and amiable persona.

"Well I did say if you didn't _want_ to go alone." She amended, surprised when this didn't seem to help. "If you want to be by yourself then by all means, do. I just thought that since you were hanging around here you might want to be around people."

"You don't?" He didn't exactly say it as a question, but Mira chose to take it as one. His agitation seemed to grow with every word, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to the cause of his worse-than-normal mood.

"I like to be by myself for a while, yes," She chuckled. "Doesn't everyone? I find it helps me relax, when I can just be in the sun for a while."

"You can be in the sun with other people," Laxus countered bitterly. He had begun to sip at his coffee, cupping the mug with one large hand and bringing it to his lips with smooth movements. Mira raised an eyebrow at him, more than a little suspicious.

"I suppose you can," She allowed, watching as he deliberately avoided her gaze. Although she'd known Laxus for many years, she could never quite figure him out. He was difficult to peg for even Makarov, let alone anyone else. But Mira had most of his ways committed to memory, as she made a point to do with all members of the guild. He liked quiet, but he could be quite loud when drunk. He maintained an air of indifference, but enjoyed teasing banter with those he liked and respected. He always seemed to be in a bad mood when he wasn't doing anything else, but really he just didn't know what to say most of the time; he certainly was not a social butterfly, and interpersonal relationships were not his strong suit.

Oh, and he seemed to really hate sunny days.

"Then why don't you?" He muttered, raising his mug to his lips once again. She would have to go get him another coffee before she got a decent sentence out of him.

"I like the quiet," She answered happily, momentarily forgetting the hustle and bustle of the guildhall and transporting herself to her little circle of trees. "It's nice, to be by yourself in nature sometimes. Besides, I like to nap occasionally and I find it hard to sleep in front of others-"

Her voice faded to silence as Laxus's mug crashed to the tabletop, sending porcelain pieces and lukewarm coffee cascading to the floor.

Mirajane stopped and blinked in surprise, staring blatantly at the severed mug handle that Laxus still held in his quivering fist. The noise had attracted some curious eyes nearby, but Mira paid little attention to them. Laxus, who was now half-standing, was making full eye contact with her for the first time in several minutes, his broad shoulders tensed with anger, his eyes flashing with outrage and disbelief.

Mira had only seen him like this once before, and it was a long time ago.

"Are you stupid?" Laxus spat, incredulity coloring his voice more so than hate or venom. Mira tried not to take offense; this was just the way Laxus spoke. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself hurt, or are you just ignorant?"

Now the entire guild was looking at them with shock and raised eyebrows. Laxus had stopped talking, letting a tense silence fall between them and the rest of the members. She could no longer tell which emotion was most prominent in him; he was quivering, but his face expressed anger, shame, shock, and …fear?

They stood there, staring at each other for a long time before either spoke again, Mira folding her arms across her chest, and frowning at him.

"Laxus, will you follow me to the kitchen, please?" She added the 'please' for appearances, but she was in no way asking him. He would follow her, and explain his rude behaviour. He seemed to know this was the case, as he held her gaze for only a moment before stomping off to the bar, slipping behind it with the grace of a raging bull. Mirajane smiled to the other guild members, following Laxus with the intent to kill.

"What is your problem?" She demanded, swinging the door closed with a decisive snap. Laxus wasn't looking at her once again; his hands were placed palm down on the counter before him, gripping it with a force that turned his knuckles white. Mira could trace the light outline of veins trailing up his arm, a testament to how flexed his muscles were. He was only wearing a tight tank top today, the heat rendering his fur-lined jacket inappropriate. On any other occasion, she would be admiring him.

"I really should be asking you that," He whispered. It sounded like he meant it as a snap, but thought better of it halfway through. She waited for him to continue, and just as it was looking like he wouldn't, he squeezed his eyes shut against the world. "What were you thinking, Mirajane?"

"I was thinking you might like some morning coffee and a chat," She replied hotly, shifting her weight to one hip. "Apparently I was wrong."

"Not that!" Laxus huffed in frustration, whirling on her suddenly. She'd never seen him this worked up, even when he was young and hotheaded like she'd been. "You're telling me that, not only do you go off on your own while it's still night, but you fall asleep in the middle of the woods, _by yourself?_ "

Mirajane stared at him, dumbfounded in her shock. Laxus was putting up this much of a fuss over that? She couldn't help herself, she began to giggle.

"Is that what this is about?" She laughed, which only seemed to aggravate him further. "Laxus, are you _worried_ about me?"

The faintest of blushes colored Laxus's cheeks and nose, drawing another giggle from Mira. "Well, yeah I am! I'd be worried about anyone who left themselves vulnerable like that! Jesus Mira, do you not think about what could happen if the wrong person found you like that?" His back had straightened, and he was in a more defensive pose now, clearly uncomfortable in the conversation.

"I know they'd have to answer to a lot of people," Mirajane joked, provoking another scowl. "Oh relax, I'm kidding. Sort of. Besides," She gave him a knowing wink, enjoying the opportunity to tease him. Laxus never showed signs of affection for anyone outside of his team, nor did he present her with many chances to pick on him, so she'd take anything she could get. After all, it was her favorite pastime. "I'm not the only girl in the world that goes out on her own, why don't I see you smashing the nice coffee mugs for _them_?"

"Because I don't care as much about them!"

The exclamation hung in the air between them, Mirajane trying desperately to process it in the way it was meant to be said, and Laxus simultaneously trying desperately to take it back. Mira blinked in minute shock, not used to hearing Laxus talk this way. It was only one sentence, but it was indeed a confession that he actually cared about someone. She wasn't so much shocked that he cared about her, but that he admitted it. There was something about Mira that just drove him to extremes; otherwise the comment would have sat safely tucked in the back of his throat.

"You… care a lot about me?" Mira prodded, regaining her composure much quicker than Laxus. He didn't respond to her, staring firmly at the ground instead.

"Laxus…" She insisted, taking a small step forward. "You know I'm only teasing you, if you're worried about me you can just say so. I'm flattered, really." She tried a smile, testing it against Laxus's firmly stubborn attitude.

He risked a glance at her, his defined jaw twitching nervously in the light of the open window.

"Of course I care about you," He said quietly, diverting his eyes to the floor again. Mira watched him squirm with amusement flickering behind her gaze.

She stepped up to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. His eyes flicked to hers for the briefest of moments.

"I care about you too, Laxus" Mira whispered, "If you want, you could come with me sometimes. It's really beautiful to watch the sun rise," She added, letting her mind drift momentarily. "It'd be nice to have company for a change."

Laxus was quiet, leaving her proposition hanging in the air between them, and then he turned towards her.

It was a smooth transition; one minute they were standing a foot apart, and then the next Laxus's hand was at her cheek, dragging his long fingers through her hair and guiding her lips up to his. They met with a shock, capturing her in a kiss that took her breath away.

Mira would've gasped had she been given the opportunity, but Laxus was a man of little words and relied heavily on action. He lifted Mira onto the edge of the counter, slipping between her legs to kiss her more deeply.

Shock faded to understanding, understanding faded to curiosity, and finally curiosity faded to desire as Mira kissed him back, tangling her fingers in his short yellow hair and wondering why she'd never thought to do this before.

A sharp knock on the kitchen door separated them- Laxus jumped back like a bolt of lightning had struck the floor at his feet.

"Yes?" Mira called calmly, fixing her hair and smoothing the wrinkles in her dress.

Macao's voice ventured cautiously through the wood.

"Are you two alright?" He asked hesitantly, clearly wanting to check on Mirajane after the scene in the bar, but not wanting to push if things weren't going smoothly. Mira fought back a smile.

"Everything's fine," She assured him, jumping down from the counter and winking at Laxus, who blushed for the second time in the past ten minutes. "We worked it out."

Macao left with a satisfied grunt, both Mira and Laxus listening to his slow footsteps leading away from the kitchen door.

Silence settled between the two, neither knowing where to go from that point.

"We should probably talk about this," Mira tried, barely hiding the amusement in her voice. Laxus fidgeted uncomfortably, after having confessed his feelings for her and then spontaneously kissing her all in the same conversation, he was feeling a little out of his element.

"Maybe I'll come over after my shift?" Mira tried again. This time, she got a nod from Laxus. He looked both shocked and terrified, all the colour draining from his face. It was an endearing look on him.

Mira smiled warmly, placing her hand gently on the side of his face and coaxing him to look at her. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, winked, and picked up another tray of mugs as she made her exit.

Laxus watched her leave until the door had stopped swinging, grinding his fists into his forehead in frustration. What was he going to do now?

.

Mira knocked cautiously on Laxus's door. The sun had set beyond the horizon, effectively ending the strange day she'd been having.

After her encounter with Laxus in the guild hall kitchen, Mirajane had been distracted for the rest of the day. His kiss had left her lips tingling, her heart thumping, and her cheeks flushed. If she was being honest, she'd always been attracted to Laxus, and after knowing each other for so long it was impossible to stop thoughts of how they may be as a couple.

She was hesitant at first- she was bright, happy, and social, and Laxus was quiet, brooding, and grumpy. How would they get along? With some quick deliberation she knew it wouldn't matter. Laxus, while quiet, had a big heart. He was close with very few, and that made her appreciate his affections even more. Besides, she always said she appreciated the quiet.

She pulled her long trench coat tighter around her body. It was chilly outside with what she was wearing. Mira shared a secretive smile with herself. She knew the best way to express her feelings to Laxus- the same way he communicated with most everyone else. She would use her actions instead of her words.

After a few breathless moments, Laxus pulled the door open. He stood there awkwardly for a time, shuffling his feet. He had donned a button up shirt and jeans since she'd seen him last, it suited him.

"Hi," Mira whispered, clearing her throat. "May I come in?"

Laxus nodded, stepping aside and allowing her access to his small house. The door opened onto the living room which had been darkened except for the glowing fireplace. It was simple- large furniture to accommodate Laxus's size, very little colour and smooth designs (although there was a very tacky zebra print rug in the center of the floor, but she only acknowledged it with a giggle).

"I'm sorry, for what happened earlier."

Laxus's quiet apology reached her from across the room as he shut the door, enclosing them snugly in the sanctity of the house. Mira, while sweet and kind, couldn't deny the devilish aspects of her personality and that's what sparked the plan she'd made on her way here.

"I'm not," Mira winked, untying the belt that wrapped around her waist. The flaps of her coat fell away, revealing that she was completely naked underneath the dark blue leather.

Laxus's quick intake of breath earned a smile from her. She made no move, waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. He seemed to understand that this was not a simple offer of sex, as he deliberated for a long time before squaring his shoulders and pulling her into another kiss.

Mira ran her hands over Laxus's shoulders, feeling his tight muscles beneath his shirt. His hands went to her waist, pushing the coat back so he could feel her soft skin.

Mira pulled him further into the living room, kissing fervently. Her heart again began to pound, her cheeks flushed, her lips tingling. If this had been anyone else, Mira would've taken her time. Went on dates, talked to each other, developed a physical relationship slowly. But Mirajane and Laxus already had a relationship- she knew him, better than most she'd like to think.

Laxus seemed to agree with the way things were going as he dominated the kiss, gathering her up in his arms and guiding her where he wanted to go.

They fell, lips still locked to one another, onto the large chair in Laxus's living room. Mira shed her jacket to the floor behind her, Laxus helping her out of it after unbuttoning the front of his own shirt.

Mira worked her way slowly down his chest and stomach, pausing only to quickly slip his belt from his jeans and do away with the button and zipper, as well as admire his sharply defined abs.

Laxus was fully erect, his hardness straining against the confines of his boxers. Mira smirked wickedly as she relieved him of any restricting fabric, blinking up at him as she began to gently explore his cock with her hands.

Slowly she touched her tongue to the very tip, swirling softly to tease him. Laxus groaned, letting his head drop back onto the chair he was sprawled in, gripping the arms with white knuckled fists. He'd never dreamed he'd be here, not in his wildest fantasies, but nevertheless here he was.

Mira pulled her hair to the side, letting it fall gently over one shoulder as she ran her tongue up and down the length of him, pausing to kiss and suck lightly along the shaft. The light from the fire graced her skin with a soft glow, illuminating her eyes in the subtle dark. Laxus's knees were beginning to shake ever so slightly; she could feel it against her shoulders. Smirking to herself, she parted her lips and slipped them over his head, earning a sharp intake of breath from him.

"Fuck, Mira…" He sighed, his breathing becoming shallow and quick as she sucked, bobbing her head in small movements. Mira hummed around his erection, pulling as much of him into her mouth as she could. Laxus's hands were in her hair then, his hips pumping up into her throat. She let him take control for only a moment, quickly releasing him with a quiet pop and an audible moan of frustration.

"You can't think I'd let you have all the fun?" She whispered, dragging her body up his so that they were face to face, her legs straddling him in the wide seated chair. Laxus reached up to grab her hair, pulling her towards him so that he could kiss her passionately.

Mira giggled devilishly, swirling her hips over his erection, but never admitting him to her core. Laxus continued to kiss her, his movements becoming minutely more frantic as his control was tested.

Mira was everything he thought she'd be: beautiful, coy, gentle, tantalizing, smooth, and undeniably sexy. He prayed to every god he knew that he could make this last, that they could be here again someday, that what was transpiring between them would remain his.

Finally, Mira lowered herself onto him, moaning softly and letting her eyes drift shut with pleasure.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Laxus felt Mira begin to move, gently undulating her hips over him. He groaned, holding her head so it was pressed hungrily against his lips, his other hand secured on her hip, drawing small circles with his thumb. Laxus could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, trembling with motion as she rode him. Her thrusts were slow and deliberate, rocking every ounce of pleasure from him that she could, learning him and the way his body could make her feel, and vice versa. He had always thought Mira would be an excellent lover, he just didn't think he'd underestimated her so.

Mira broke away from the kiss, arching her back and squeezing her thighs together. Her long, flowing hair fell across her shoulders, swinging lightly with every bounce, brushing against her back in a way that almost tickled. Laxus watched her for a moment, admiring the pleasure on her face and the graceful way that she moved. She could only be described as a goddess.

He dipped his head forward, capturing her nipple between his lips and suckled gently, matching the pace she set with her hips. A soft moan rose from her throat, followed by a hushed utterance of his name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue, so sensual and breathy; he couldn't help but throb.

Laxus's hands slipped to her rear, squeezing roughly. A giggle met his ears and he looked up to see Mira smiling down at him, her face flushed and lips parted.

"Are you getting close?" She asked, slowing to a soft grind. Laxus smirked at her, pumping his hips once and using his hands to jerk her body forward simultaneously.

"Not just yet," He assured her, nipping at her neck.

Mira's eyes closed for a moment, and then slowly began to drag to the wall beside them, just beyond reach of the armchair. She smiled, pulling Laxus's chin up so she may kiss him. "Well then," She whispered, "Maybe I can let you take over for a while."

Untangling herself from him and the chair, Mira stood, inviting him to follow her. Laxus watched her long, slender legs move in the firelight, her shapely shadow bouncing off the wall behind her. Mira stepped up to said wall, pausing to look back at him and wink, and placed her palms flat against the cold surface, slowly bending so that her breasts were pressed firmly on the smooth wood, her legs spread just enough for him.

Laxus couldn't help but chuckle, standing swiftly and taking his place behind Mira. Her spine curved delicately before him, rounding into a swell of perfectly shaped cheeks that he ran his calloused hands over hungrily. Mira sighed as he did, rubbing herself over his erection as it passed between her legs.

Suddenly, Laxus gripped her waist, pulling her back just enough so that he could slip inside, and then forced her forward again. Mira took a sharp intake of breath, moaning as her breasts were stimulated by the wall. Laxus pulled his hips back and thrust them forward once again, jarring her with agonizing pleasure. His hands were forcing her to move with him, but also to support herself on the wall. She was dripping; she could feel it inching down the inside of her thighs.

Laxus set the pace for a while, reveling in the pleasure it brought them both. Only when Mira was moaning his name at regular intervals did he stop, allowing each of them to catch their breath.

"Kneel," He instructed gruffly, helping her to the floor. He realised with a pang of regret that he didn't keep any condoms, and he didn't want to risk getting her pregnant, but that didn't mean he couldn't finish what she started.

Laxus carefully laid down on his back, shuffling forward until his head was nestled between Mira's thighs as she knelt before the wall. Her eyes widened in anticipation as she saw was he was doing, keeping her palms flat on the wall to help keep her balance.

Laxus's hands gripped the tops of her thighs, lowering her center onto his awaiting tongue.

Mira gasped, a quick sound that was smothered by her own moans as Laxus delved into her eagerly. His tongue lapped and swirled, beginning at an agonizingly slow pace but building steadily.

Mira squirmed above him, unable to keep still. Her hands curled into tight fists, her own knuckles now going white. Laxus suckled softly on the little bundle of nerves at her center, earning a delicate cry of pleasure.

He could see Mira was getting close- feel it in the way her core tightened around his tongue. One of his hands slipped down to his erection, pumping steadily as he continued to pleasure Mira. His hips began to buck as he worked himself, enjoying both his own and Mira's excitement.

"Faster," Mira begged, rocking her hips against Laxus's mouth. He obliged, returning his attention to her clit and increasing his speed both on himself and her.

It wasn't long after that that Mira arched her back, tilted her head, her mouth opening in a soft 'o' as she again called Laxus's name. He grunted, reaching his own climax only shortly after Mira.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Mira pulled herself free of Laxus's grasp, running her hand through her hair a few times.

"Well," She sighed, smiling down at his heaving chest. "This day turned out better than I was expecting."

Laxus avoided her gaze, even after the experience they'd just shared. Mirajane resisted the urge to laugh, settling down beside Laxus on the floor. Silently he moved his arm so that she could curl into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

The laid in silence for a while, basking comfortably in the warmth of the fire.

"I'm going out in the forest again tomorrow," Mira said eventually, Laxus tensing reflexively. "The sunrise is beautiful out there. Would you like to join me?"

Laxus was quiet for another moment, before softly grunting consent. Mira smiled, letting her eyes drift closed. Yes, she really did love sunny days. She may love them even more now.

 **Tada! Like I said, shameless and smutty, but I like how it turned out! This has been in the works for a long time, it took me forever to finish. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
